devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M20
Walkthrough For the easy win against Vergil, it is suggested that you have at least the following items and skills: Weapons *Rebellion **Stinger Level 2 **Air Hike *Agni & Rudra **Air Hike **Jet Stream Level 3 *Cerberus **Revolver Level 2 *Ebony & Ivory **Level 3 *Shotgun or Artemis **Level 3 for Shotgun **Level 2 for Artemis Items *Vital Star L x2 *Devil Star x3 Styles *Level 3 Trickster Style *Level 2 Royalguard Style *Level 3 Swordmaster Style By this time you should have at least had at least 4 Blue Orbs either bought or collected and at least 4 Purple Orbs and at least 1 Gold Orb to use if you run out of Vital Stars. A cutscene shows Vergil successfully getting the Force Edge and demanding Dante's half of the amulet. A dramatic scene follows with one of Dante's most dramatic quotes in a game. Boss: Vergil All right enough talk! Let's rock! Ok, Vergil has a myriad of attacks that will cause MASSIVE DAMAGE if chained into a combo. First, he will try to teleport his way to you and attack with a combo which is easy to avoid if you are in Trickster or you can just unleash a combo after he smashes the Force Edge into the ground. The reason I recommended Cerberus for this is because after the 3 hit the Rebellion delivers, you can switch to Cerberus and just unleash about two Revolver on Vergil before he parries your attack. after that, switch back to Rebellion. Swordmaster is also useful because when Vergil shows open, you can use Rebellion and perform Dance Macabre (because this move can perform at least 50 deadly hits!) Another tactic he will use is trying to teleport above you, use Helm Breaker on you and instantly chain it into a Stinger; this does massive damage. The best thing to do here is jump after you avoided his Helm Breaker, because if you just side roll, the Stinger will definitely hit you. He also does his signature Rapid Slash combo you have gotten used to since Missions 7 & Mission 13. >Once you have taken about 1/4 of his life, he will occasionally DT and deal more damage while recovering his life, this is why I recommended about three Devil Stars because the best thing you can do here is just to DT and rampage with Stingers until he returns to normal. He will continue to do these attacks until he has about 1/2 health. When that happens, he will DT like in Mission 13, with an aura that will push you back. When he does this, it is noticeable that his DT duration is too long and his attack pattern will be confusing, giving the possibility of losing about 1/2 of your health if not careful, so chunk up one Vital Star L if that happens. The good side of it is that when he deactivates his DT, he will always be left open. Vergil's defense will be opened only in three cases: immediately after DT (but this may not be helpful, because you probably stayed at good distance and can't get near him fast enough), during the sheating animation (after Yamato combo or Rapid Slash) or while charging the Judgement Cut. In those two cases, he will be a sitting duck, perfectly still...a very good time to make him pay. When he is about 1/4 health left, he will DT again but this time he will either unleash a barrage of Judgment Cuts, spamming the whole map with it, or making them chase you, or teleport and use Helm Breaker again and again. And yet again after he does these, he is left open long enough for you to kill him. If you are having a hard time killing Vergil, use 3 or 4 Holy Waters (saved or bought) to finish him. Another strategy shown to be effective is to use the Beowulf Devil Arm, and to hit him with a Killer Bee attack the moment he comes out of a combo, then to hit him eight times (the ninth he'll guard and counterattack). He'll be stunned, then move in for another attack. Dodge that, Killer Bee, eight hits. On Easy, this can take him down in short order. Another cutscene shows how Vergil was ultimately defeated and fell into the underworld followed by Dante's return to the Human world and returning the Kalina Ann to Lady. After that cutscene, the credits roll with a twist, you can control Dante as he helps Lady defeat the remaining devils, and you get a bonus for killing over 100 devils. Spoiler Final cutscene rolls and you can watch the bonus cutscene about Vergil falls to the Room of the Fallen Ones and run to the three balls of lightning to defeat him (also known as Mundus) saying " It'll be fun to fight with the Prince Of Darkness. If my father did it, I should be able to do it too! " CONGRATULATIONS!!! YOU HAVE FINISHED THE GAME!!!!!